The promise
by Isane Kotetsu
Summary: Retsu unox Occ(Xero


just being bord pairing is IsanexUlquiorra minor Ichigox Rukia

Squad four lieutenant Isane Kotetsu is a shy, and quite girl, in the Soul Society, but when she meets a certain boy when she's sent to the world of the living to go heal Captain Hitsugaya team that he took to guard Karakura town from Hollows! she meets Ulquiorra an espada.

Chapter one

It was just a normal day in the Soul Society. A certain tall silver haired girl walked to her captain's desk" You call for me Captain Unohana?" She asked, bowing.

" Isane, you know you don't have to bow!" Unohana said, with her trade mark smile. Isane stood straight" If you say so, Captain Unohana!" She said quietly.

" So, what do you need me for?" Isane asked, Unohana smiled and handed Isane a small green pill" Soul candy?" Isane asked confused" Isane, your going to the world of the living to help Captain Hitsugaya, team, so, they have a healer if they get hurt badly!" Unohana explained.

The young girl was shock, she hasn't been in the world of the living before, well not in a long amount of time" Right, so when do I go?" Isane asked. Unohana smiled at her lieutenant " You leave about a day or two!" She answered.

The lieutenant nodded, taking the pill, and placed it in her pocket" I'll go pack, so I'll be ready to go, Captain!" She said, bowing one last time. Isane waved goodbye to Unohana, and headed to her room.

Isane was running to her room not paying attention, she bumped into her younger sister" Sorry, Kiyone!" She said with a nervous smile,helping the blonde up, her sister looked at her with a smile" No worries Isane-Née! So where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kiyone said.

Isane grabbed Kiyone hand and dragged the blonde in her room, Isane sat on her bed, while Kiyone sat on a desk by the window. Kiyone kicked her legs back and forth" So, why did you drag me in your room?" She asked.

Isane sighed,and gave a nervous smile, that Kiyone had to laugh" Well, I'm getting sent to the world of the living!" Isane said nervously, Kiyone eyes widen, and grinned evily that can take Gin out of business" Really, for what?" Kiyone asked curious.

Isane hated when her sister gets to nosy" Well, I'm just going there to heal, Captain Hitsugaya's team!" She said, sighing" Oh, how boring, so how long are you going to stay? When you on your free time you can relax!" Kiyone said, knowing her sister will, be shy, and quiet.

Isane gave her a scolding smile" Kiyone, I don't have time to relax, and I don't know how long I'm going to be there!" She said.

Kiyone just grunted" Okay, but when you get back tell me about it!" She said, jumping off of the desk, and headed for the door " Well, I'm going to go see Captain Ukitake!" She flash stepping to her squad division thirteen.

Isane sighed ' Sisters!' She thought, and began to pack, her things that she will need for her trip,she placed medical bandages, and tape in her bag. Isane sighed, it was time for her to head to S.W.A meeting.

At S.W.A meeting( Female Shinigami meeting to discuss things!)  
Isane walked in slowly to see captain Soifon there already, along with Nemu lieutenant of squad twelve" Good evening Captain Soifon, Nemu!" Isane said shyly, Soifon just nodded, and Nemu just stayed quiet.

Isane went to sit by Soifon, and Naneo walked in, fixing her glasses, and just went to sit. Isane gave her a kind smile. Kiyone and Yachiru finally made it, the only one that doesn't come is Captain Unohana, well she's too busy with patents 24/7.

Yachiru happily sat in her seat, Kiyone skipped to Isane's side. Yachiru just smiled " So, what's the topic today?" She asked, Kiyone raised her hand, Isane gasped knowing what Kiyone was going to tell them, and quickly grabbed Kiyone's hand and pushed it down on the table, giving everyone a nervous smile

Kiyone raised an eyebrow " What's the matter Isane?" Kiyone asked confused, and with a sly smile that can match Captain Unohana's smile"Yea, Isa-Isa?" Yachiru asked, hopping on her pillows that she has on her seat, because she only 3'7inches tall. Isane blushed Yachiru usually give everyone nicknames.

" She's going to the world of the living!" Kiyone said, ignoring the look on Isane's face, Yachiru face brighten " Isa-Isa going to the world of the living, while you're there can you pick some candy when you leave?" The young girl asked.

" It's nothing special, I'm just going there to heal, Captain Hitsugaya's team!" Isane said, standing up" If you excuse me, I'll be getting back to the fourth division!" She said leaving.  
The End Of S.W.A meeting and Chapter One. Two chapter Two Yay.

chapter two

Isane made it to the living would, now she just have to do is look for Captain Hitsugaya, she didn't know where to find him, or the others' Maybe if I call them!' She thought she just left Urahara shop, he said Toshiro, and the others were busy so she had to find them herself.

She pulled out her soul pager, and texted Rangiku to ask where they are,texted her that she doesn't know where their at, and said that they don't read signs. Isane sighed' Rangiku your no help you know!' She thought, then she felt Yumichika's Soulual pressure " FINALLY!" She said, as she went the way where she felt Yumichika's Soulual pressure

People starred at Isane as she ran past, she's in a Geigai that's why they can see her, she ran faster, she knew that she taller then most women, she's 6'1*1/2 inches tall. She sighed, and ignored the stares, men whistled at her, she growled ' Perverts!' She thought.

She wasn't paying attention where she was going, she slammed into something, well someone, she grunted as she fell on her butt, she looked up to see, her eyes widen, it was one of the espadeas, but not any espadea, it was the quiet one, Ulquiorra, he was in a Geigai as well, htt...

Isane cursed herself for not paying attention she was in her thoughts, not noticing he held a hand out to her" You okay?" He asked quietly, she shock her head, to get rid of her thoughts, and she accepted his held out hand. Ulquiorra helped Isane to her feet.

Ulquiorra knew she was a soul reaper, because of her Soulual pressure, she was just in a Geigai" Thank you! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Isane said bowing, he just stared" I wasn't paying attention!" She said

" No problem! What's your name?" Ulquiorra asked, ' Why, am I asking a soul reaper her name? I've seen her before, but that was only a second I haven't gotten her name!' He thought.

Isane was taken back of the question wasn't he suspused to be her enemy? She just shock the thought away" Umm, It's Isane Kotetsu!" Isane said nervously, he smiled making her jump" I'm Ulquiorra, and if you're wondering yes I knew what you are, and I know that you know what I am!" Ulquiorra said, she smiled shyly ' He's not a bad guy once you get to know him!' She thought, she bowed" I must get going I have to meet a friend or two!" She said, she was about to run.

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrest, she turned to look into his beautiful green eyes, and he smirked" See you around Kotetsu-San! Nice meeting you!" He said with a smile that will make every girl faint" Yea, sure!" Isane said, and he let go.

Isane finally Found Yumichika and the others.  
There You Have It Chapter Two Done, YaY. Read to find out how Isane found them

chapter three

Isane finally found Captain Hitsugaya, it took almost the whole day, she found Captain Hitsugaya first, along with Lieutenant Matsumoto, she found Lieutenant Abarai second, and she found Yumichika, and Ikkaku at the same time.

They are now sitting in Icigo's room talking" So, Isane where are you going to stay, while you're here?" Rangiku asked, the silver haired lieutenant smiled, and shrugged " Probably a hotel will be okay with me!" She said. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting on the window sill, looked at Isane with a raised eyebrow" Are you sure?" Rangiku asked, looking worried along with Ikkaku, Renji,and Yumichika.

Isane smiled weakly " Yes, I'm sure why? Where do you guys stay while you're here?" She asked confused, Hitsugaya just shrugged his shoulders" Well Captain and I stay with Orihme, Renji stays with Urahara, and Ikkaku, and Yumichika stays at one of Ichigo's friends house!" Rangiku said.

Isane got up, and began to walk out" Yea I'm sure, I don't want to be a bother! Umm hey Ichigo?" Isane said, the substitute soul reaper looked at her" Yes?" He asked, he was gonna let her stay at his house, but he had Rukia that stays with him.

" Can you show me to a hotel please?" Isane asked, as she stopped at the door, Ichigo stood up from his desk chair, and walked towards her" Sure, let's go before it gets darker!" He said, walking out of the room. Isane smiled shyly, and followed the boy out.

Ichigo, and Isane walked in silence" So, Umm?" Ichigo began he forgot her name and he looked at Isane with a confused look, Isane smiled understanding, he barely talks to her, so she understands that he forgets her name" Isane Kotetsu!" She said.

" Is this hotel okay?" Ichigo said, Isane nodded" Yes thank you!" She said with a shy smile. Ichigo walked in the hotel with Isane to help her get in, Isane followed " You don't have to help me talk t-them!" Isane said.

Ichigo just shock his head" No it's fine, I'll make sure people won't give you trouble!" He said, Isane nodded, and they walked to a desk, where a blonde haired woman was working, the woman looked up" How may I help you?" She asked.

The woman eyed Isane like the silver haired girl was from another world, making Isane begin to start to feel unease" Can I get a room for this young woman please?" Ichigo asked trying to get the woman to stop looking at the poor lieutenant.

The woman nodded, and began to type " Name?" She asked, Isane didn't hear, she was staring at her feet" I asked you for your name young lady!" The woman yelled, making Isane stutter, and look up" I-it's I-Isane K-Kotetsu ma'ma!" She said.

" Alright your room is upstairs room 216! Here's the key!" The woman said, handing Isane the key.

End of Chapter three

chapter four

Ichigo walked Isane to her hotel room, and left, Isane knew that she had to go shopping, to get some clothes and other stuff she needs.

She walked out of the hotel, and locked the door behind her, and head down stairs. She walked outside, and strated to walk around town, thinking about how Ulquiorra randomlyI asked her for her name.

The moon was out, and Isane was walking around the town, she felt something grab her, and was dragged into a near by ally, her eyes widen to see a boy with blonde hair, and a evil grin on his face, she felt the wall against her back" Well I guess I found a sexy babe!" He said

isane struggle to break free, but he was stronger then her" L-let me g-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence, the slammed his mouth against hers, her eyes filled with horror, she tried to push him, but was pointed in the stomach. She was thinking how to escape, then she got an idea.

Isane raised her leg and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble a bit, he gave her a death look" You BItch, you're not gonna copreat?" He growled as he slammed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Ulquiorra was walking around he was near by, he had a feeling someone is in trouble, he may be an espada, and bad guy, but if someone is in trouble and can't fight back, he's there, he ran to where his sences was telling him.

Isane screamed, as the boy placed his lips back on hers" Not so tough now are you?" He smirked, as he moved his hand in her shirt, her eyes widen " S-s-stop p-p-please!" Isane said, the boy didn't listen he took that advantage to stick his tongue in.

The boy moved down her to her neck, but he was thrown off of Isane. The boy growled looking up to see a really pissed off black haired boy, he got up and spat " Who the Hell are you bastered?" He growled, Ulquiorra just gave him a death glare.

Isane eyes widen as she saw Ulquiorra threw the boy off of her, and he had a killing instinct stare" You better get out of here boy, or do I have to beat you till you scream mercy?" Ulquiorra growled, the boy growled and ran out of the ally.

Ulquiorra didn't take his eyes off of the boy, until he was out of sight. Ulquiorra walked over to Isane and helped her to her feet" You okay Isane-San?" He asked, Isane nodded, and began to sob! Ulquiorra knew she was scared, and needed comfort, he pulled her into his chest hugging her, Isane eyes widen in shock, shouldn't Ulquiorra be an enemy? Then why did he rescue her?" It's okay I won't let anyone hurt you!" Ulquiorra said sothingly surprising them both.

Isane stopped crying after 30 minutes, she was still in Ulquiorra arms, she felt safe in his arms" Thank you Ulquiorra!" Isane said, he nodded" You want me to walk you to where you're staying?" He asked her, Isane nodded.

Chapter Four Done Yay


End file.
